


The Dancer and the Karate Kid: Full House/Karate Kid Crossover Fanart

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [63]
Category: Full House (US), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Brothers, Birthday, Birthday Party, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Country & Western, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanart, Forests, France (Country), Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Inspiration, Little Sisters, Movie: The Karate Kid (1984), Movie: The Karate Kid Part II (1986), Nighttime, Other, Song: One Number Away (Luke Combs), Song: The Thunder Rolls (Garth Brooks), Song: Wicked Game (Chris Isaak), Stars, Trees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Crossover fanart between Full House and the Karate Kid films (namely, the first three movies)..
Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4419
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Her Older Brother Figure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/gifts), [RosaMacchio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House, and Robert Mark Kamen (also a genius) owns the Karate Kid franchise. I own the fanfics and fanart that I cook up from time to time.

AU. Once Daniel LaRusso lays eyes on D.J. Tanner’s little sister Stephanie, he decides she will fit the bill of “little sister figure” (if there was one)..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. On a Starry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie and Daniel on a starry night..

AU. Stephanie and Daniel ponder about each other in their respective homes on a starry night..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. The Thunder Rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Garth Brooks song **The Thunder Rolls**..

AU. Stephanie and Daniel dance to the song **The Thunder Rolls** by Garth Brooks one night..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I send a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all my readers and reviewers.. 😎

AU. Daniel sends Stephanie a Christmas card.

_Dear Stephanie,_

_I send you my best wishes, and I hope you have a great Christmas with your family as well. My mom and my sensei Mr. Miyagi send their best wishes as well. Mr. Miyagi even told me something that I will pass on to you here: “Young woman who catch fly with chopstick, accomplish anything.” He is right. If you set your mind to it, Stephanie, you can accomplish anything._

_Sincerely,  
Daniel LaRusso_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. 😎


	5. To Outrun the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Inspired by the Luke Combs song **One Number Away**.

AU. Title taken from the song “One Number Away” by Luke Combs. Daniel thinks Stephanie is trying to “outrun the storm” (which, in a way, she is). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. 😎


	6. Her Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie is celebrating her birthday when Daniel shows up..

Daniel asks, “May I invite myself to your... birthday party?”

Stephanie feels good all over and replies that he is more than welcome to come; Daniel then takes her hand and kisses the ends of her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, _s’il vous plaît_..👍👍


	7. Wicked Game

AU. Inspired by the Chris Isaak song Wicked Game. Daniel and Stephanie both view the meaning of the phrase “wicked game” in different ways.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, _s’il vous plaît_.. 😎


	8. Being in France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie, Daniel and France, the country that’s rich in romance, arts and inspiration..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not uploading this sooner; I had to deal with snow and ice, and a power outage.

AU. Stephanie and Daniel are in France. (What better place to do things like practice dance moves or work on poetry than France, since it’s said to be a place of inspiration for most people — including those who are writers?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, _s’il vous plaît_.. 😎


	9. The Garden at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Stephanie, Daniel, garden, nighttime..

AU. Stephanie, Daniel, a garden at night — what could be better than that..? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is superbly appreciated, _s’il vous plaît_.. 😊


	10. The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Stephanie, Daniel, nature, forest, trees..

AU. Stephanie and Daniel go for a walk in a forest — taking in the beauty of nature. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is superbly appreciated, _s’il vous plaît_.. 💻


End file.
